Five New Fauls
by HeartCurl23
Summary: The Avatar Gang's children somehow found their way in a portal between worlds. After which, Zuko gets a growing worry feeling, Toph more or less ignores her random thought, Aang and Katara are simply silent and Suki is sweating bullets on how to explain to all of them that she lost the kids on her babysitting shift. Where could the kids possably have gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I present this story, let me just say that some of the statments they say that refer to before this story took place, I got from different stories titled _Zuko Not so Alone_ and _Babysitting the Bending and Bumi_ or something along those lines. I don't remember who the writers are, but just know that I'm not taking credit for his/her ideas and stories. And to the writers of those stories, thank you for giving me something to fill in for past experiances. Now, on with the story! **

The children didn't know what happened. They were playing in their Aunt Suki's garden when, they landed here. The first thing they realized was that they weren't humans, they were diffrent breads of pony. Kya, the oldest, was a unicorn. Bumi, the second oldest, was an earth pony. Ursa, the middle child and Fire Nation princess, was an apricorn. Tenzin, the second youngest, was a peguses. And Lin, the youngest, was an earth pony.

They crash landed in a field filled with small, harmless creatures. It looked peacful, but the children were still on their toes. "I don't have a good feeling about this guys." Tenzin warned. "I feel like someone's watching us."

Not far, a yellow pony hid in the bushes, peeking out with terquose eyes, soft pink hair stuck out from behind the bush. "Come on out." Ursa kindly aprotched the bush. "We won't hurt you."

"I'm not sure if we can." Lin grumbled, earning a smack from Kya.

"Come on out." Ursa repeated, spreading her wings.

"Oh my gosh!" The pony jumped out, and examined the bright red pony in front of her. "A filly apricorn?! I've only met three apricorns before, and they were royalty! Are you royal?!"

"Well..." she thought it over, then smiled proudly when Bumi gestured for her to keep going. "Yes."

"Wow!" The pony bowed, and smiled. "I'm Flutter Shy." She got up, and kept her smile. "I've never seen any of you fillies or colts before. What are your names?"

"I'm Princess Ursa." she proudly stated. "And these are my friends, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and Lin."

"What are you the princess of?" Flutter Shy asked.

"The Fire Nation, my daddy's the ruler, and I'm next in line." she bragged.

"Sure." Lin came up beside her. "Go on and brag about how when you grow up, you get an entire nation, while all I get is just the police station!" She kicked Ursa in her gut, as unoticably as she could, causing her to fly back, and hit into Bumi. "Now, mind showing us-" Lin was cut off from Ursa sending a fire blast to her head, narrowly missing.

"You know I hate it when you do stuff like that Lin!" she yelled, jumping up and toppling on her.

"Girls..." Flutter Shy stated as the two fillies fought loudly. "I don't think your parents would want you fighting. What ever happened to when friends were kind to eachother?"

"You did that on purpose! Admitt it for once in your pathetic life!" Ursa yelled as she kicked and hit, drawing slight blood and many bruses.

"Just because we all aren't royalty, you think you could push us around?!" Lin yelled back, resending the hits, kicks, and bruses.

"That's what you do Lin!"

"Guys, stop!" Kya tried to break the fight, but got sucked into it when Lin yelled that Ursa and Kya boss everyone around like they were elected. "Why not you come out and say that to my face!" she yelled, jumping into the chaotic ball of irritated dirt, and bruses.

"Hey Flutter Shy." A blue peguses flew over head, watching the scean of new fillies killing eachother. "Uh..." She slowly landed. "Whachya doin'?"

"Hi Rainbow Dash." Flutter Shy whispered. "I can't talk right now, I need to get these new fillies to stop fighting." She continued to try and get the fight to break up. "Girls, do you really think any of this would be aproved by your parents, or anypony?"

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash cocked a brow, and sped in front. "Let me show you how it's done." She hovered over the fighting fillies, and dove in, instantly and litteraly getting kicked out, earning a black eye. She growled and tried again, failing again. "Uh...yeah..." she stated when she hovered near Flutter Shy again. "Those girls aren't gonna stop." She then flew away yelling back, "I'll get Twilight! She'll know what to do!"

At Twilight's house, Rainbow Dash knocked quickly and urgently. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash." the purple unicorn smiled.

"Flutter Shy-New fillies-Fighting-Come on!" She was obviously out of breath as she grabbed the pony and flew.

"What's going on?!" Twilight yelled as Rainbow Dash carried her through the skies.

"I already told you!" she impaciantly responded. "Flutter Shy found some new fillies and colts, and now she's trying to break a fight before they kill eachother!"

"Great." Twilight let her head sink as they aprotched the field. When they got there, it was obvious that there were new fillies and colts, but the colts simply looked bord as the fillies were clawing eachother. "Which one started it?" she asked with a sigh.

"The grey one." Flutter Shy pointed out. Twilight sighed as she used her magic to remove Lin, and the fighting stoped shortly after when Ursa and Kya realized that Lin was out. They made another dive at her while she was helpless, but Rainbow Dash stoped them in their tracks.

All three of the fillies were covered in bruses, cuts, and hoof marks. "Where are these fauls staying?" Twilight asked.

"They obviously can't stay together," Rainbow Dash stated, eyeing the fillies. "They caused too much trouble already!"

"So...what?" Flutter Shy asked. "We split up the fillies?" Twilight and Rainbow Dash nodded. "What about the colts?"

"Good question." the peguses stated, hovering and circling Tenzin and Bumi. "They weren't in the fight at all."

"Are all five of you related?" the unicorn asked.

"No." Bumi shook his head. "Kya is our sister, Ursa and Lin are just friends."

"Then we might as well keep sibblings together." Twilight concluded. "Who stays with who for the night?"

"I'll take good care of the red one." Rainbow Dash stated, lowering to Ursa. "She looks like a good flyer."

"I could take care of the yellew, brown, and blue ones, those are the sibblings right?" Flutter Shy stated as Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya walked over to her and nodded.

"I guess I'll take you home." Twilight sighed to Lin, still in the hold of her magic. The grey filly just grumbled in responce.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how old are you?" Rainbow Dash asked Ursa as she flew her to the cloud she called home.

"Eleven." she answered. "My name's Ursa."

"Ok, seriously," the blue peguses laughed. "What would your parents think when they see those bruses?"

"My mom might not care much, but my dad..." she froze, searching for the right words. "Let's just say...he doesn't want anything to happen to his little princess."

Back at the Fire Nation palace, Zuko paced restlessly around his office. What if she's hurt? he thought. She never really got along well with Lin, what if something happens? What if she get's sucked into a portal where she is in a different time again, or worse! What if she got sucked into that dredded world of ponies I read about years ago? The purple horse with her obsesiveness towards truth, the orange horse what could buck something fierce, the blue one that was impossable to reason with, the white horse's killer instinct of needles and stones, the yellow one who will seem harmless, but will force you to be on her side, and worst of all, the overly hyper, unpredictable pink one! According to legonds, those horses are supposed to be the most powerful and dangerous of any combined power! The questions of possabilities kept ringing in his head. "Zuko?" Mai tiredly looked in. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Suki hasn't sent me anything on Ursa!" he explained. "If it's because of Sokka, I'm gonna..." he growled as his hands lit fire.

"Suki knows better than to leave you, of all people, high and dry as to what's wrong with Ursa." she conforted. "She's most likely just fine." Zuko let his hands extinguish the flames. "Worse casinerio," she started, snagging her husband's attention again. "She's board out of her mind."

"Can you let me down now?" Lin asked grumpilly.

"You don't know the way to my house," Twilight stated.

"It's called 'following'!"

"Also," she continued. "I don't think you could handle the freedom. You could easily run off, and get lost, then I'll be responcable for you." The grey pony huffed at the leash. "And, when we get to my place, I'm going to make sure you are clean."

"WHAT!" Lin yelled.

"That's right, while I ask the princess how you got here, and how to get you back, I'll make sure that you get a bath."

"BATH!" she yelled again, trying to run away, but found it was useless when she didn't move at her pace. She grumbled and crossed her front hooves as Twilight trotted her to the tree house.

In Republic City, Toph tried to keep her mind clear, but she had a feeling that something wasn't right, like Lin was in trouble. It wasn't uncommon that she'll miss out a letter from any of her friends for an update, but something was still unsettling. Maybe I should check on her, she thought. But this is Suki we're talking about, not idiot Sokka, I'm sure she's fine. Just like that, she was back up and running.

"So, how'd you like my garden?" Flutter Shy asked the filly and colts behind her.

"It was great." Tenzin sighed.

"Yeah," Bumi stifled a laugh. "Loved staring at it while the girls faught," His laughing came to a dead halt as he glared at Kya. "Again."

"Lin started it!" Kya yelled.

"You got sucked intio it!" Bumi yelled back. "Now we're seporated and it's all you girls' faults!"

As the two sibblings yelled, Flutter Shy sighed. "Why did I think I could take the sibblings?" Tenzin just looked at his brother and sister in complete bordom.

At Air Temple Island, Aang and Katara ate in silence. The airbender reasted his head on his fist as the waterbender ate like normal. "They're ok Aang," Katara reassured. "This is Suki we're talking about." He looked up at her for a second, then continued picking at his food.

Sokka's hawk flew through the window and landed on Aang's shoulder. As he read the letter, his eyes widened. "It's Suki!" he exclaimed, but he didn't sound happy. "Dear Aang and Katara," he read aloud. "I'm sorry to tell you that Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya dissapeared in a black hole!"

Katara snatched the note and continued to read from his place. "Lin and Ursa also fell in, but I haven't sent a letter to Zuko or Toph yet. I'll understand if after this you won't trust me with the kids again, but I thought you should know first since you're the Avatar. I'm unsure of what to do, I need your help! Suki."

Ursa gazed at the stary sky outside the window of Rainbow Dash's guest room. She couldn't help but wonder what her father was doing at the moment, or any of her friends. She also wondered why Lin, Kya and her were fighting so muderously earlyer that day. She snuck into Rainbow Dash's room, and tried to wake her. "Rainbow Dash," She whispered. "Can I go down and apologize to Kya and Lin? I feel really bad about getting them in trouble."

"If you can fly yourself." she muttered half asleep. The young apricorn looked at her small wings, and tried to propell herself in the air, only getting inches off the ground before falling.

She climbed up on a shelf, and jumped off, flaping her wings visously when she came to a softer landing on the ground. After trying that a few times, she walked out the front door, looking down at the ant sized ponies on the ground. She made a silent prayer that her dad won't find out in any way, shape, or form, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped. She flaped her wings as she screamed.

Rainbow Dash heard the scream along with Rarity, and Applejack. The peguses raced out of bed, and swooped down to catch the little falling filly. She caught her just in time, and set her down gently in the grass. "What do you think you were doing?!" she screamed as a white unicorn and an orange pony came up. "You could've been killed! What would your dad say?!"

"How could you be so reckless." Ursa sighed as she depressingly looked on the ground and drooped her wings.

"Darn right!" Rainbow Dash continued scolding.

"But you said I could come down if I could fly down myself."

"What?" she looked at the red apricorn confused. "Look Fire Princess, I never said anything like that!"

"Yeah you did!"

"Wha' in tarnation's goin' on?!" an orange pony yelled.

"Applejack, Rarity, am I glad to see you two! I was taking care of this new filly, Fire Princess, when she just jumped off my cloud!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"I did practise." Ursa insisted.

"You jumped off her cloud!" a white pony yelled in distressed shock.

"Well..." the red filly looked down, then shot the new ponies a guilty look. "Yes."

"Rainbow Dash, your cloud is nowhere for a filly to stay!" the unicorn yelled.

"What do you suggest I do Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoiance. "There were five new ponies, and the three fillies had to be split up!"

"'tween who?" the orange pony asked.

"Between Flutter Shy, Twilight, and me!"

"Were the other two colts?" Rarity asked.

"Yes."

"Were they sibblin's with 'ne of the fillies?" Applejack asked.

"Yes."

"Who took the colts?" the unicorn asked.

"Flutter Shy took in the colts, and their sister."

"Flutter Shy can't 'andle sibblin' rivalry!" the earth pony stated. "We should 'elp 'er out."

"Agreed." Rarity nodded in agreement and they galoped to Flutter Shy's field.

"What am I supposed to do with Fire Princess here?!" Rainbow Dash asked. When nopony answered, she looked at the apricorn, who smiled weakly and guiltly. "Never. Do that. Again!" she yelled as she took the red pony, and flew back up to her cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

A chill went up Zuko's spine. Something was definetly not right, he felt Ursa's fear. His fatherly instinct kicked in as he made his way to Republic City to know once and for all what's going on with his princess.

Bumi and Kya kept on fighting and fighting. Flutter Shy gave up on breaking it up, and hid under her blankets as Tenzin watched the fight bordly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Nopony's home!" she yelled over the sound of the fighting sibblings.

"Flutter Shy, it's us!" Applejack called in. "We 'eard you 'ad a few too many kids stayin' 'ere!"

"Please Flutter Shy," Rarity called. "We want to help you."

At the sound of her friends, Flutter Shy sped to her door, opened it, pushed them in, then shut it behind them. The first thing they noticed was Kya and Bumi fighting. "'Ow long 'ave they been at that?" Applejack asked.

"Seven hours." she answered in horror. "Make it stop!" she assumed her place under her blankets.

Rarity sighed, and used her magic to move Kya to the other side of the room facing a corner, then did the same to Bumi. "Now, you two are sibblings, so sibbling rivalry is expected, but will not be tolorated." she assertivly stated.

"Bumi started it." Kya grumbled.

"No, you did Kya!" he protested as he turned angerly to his sister.

Rarity turned them again, and kept her magic going on Bumi. "I don't care who started it," she stated. "I want it finished, otherwise, Applejack and I will seporate you for the night."

"I hate you." Bumi huffed, glaring at Kya.

"I despise you!" Kya countered.

"I wish you'd drop dead!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rarity moved her magic to Kya, and carried her out the door. "Applejack, you mind taking the brown colt?"

"No probl'm." Applejack huffed. "Can y' just-" the unicorn growled as she used her magic to get Bumi on Applejack's back. "Thanks!" she smiled back at Flutter Shy on her way out. "That should 'elp y' a ton."

"Thank you guys." she smiled as she opened the door for her, and closed it behind her.

Aang got ready to go when there was a knock at the door. "Zuko?" Katara stated in surprise answering the door.

"I know where you're going, and I know why." The Fire Lord rushed to Aang. "Take. Me. With. You! I know you're going to the kids, and I want to know for sure that my daughter's ok."

The Avatar didn't question his friend, instead, he nodded. "We'd better get going then." he stated. "The portal will open any minute."

Lin dispised every second of that night. As Twilight stated what she wanted in the letter, Spike, a purple dragon, (what is it with this pony and purple?) wrote it down, all Lin could hear was her own grunts as Twilight magicly scrubbed her and dumped water on her. When it was finaly over, Lin could finaly have some fun. She started with a personal favorite, bearies in the shampoo, but as she did that, Twilight watched her and smiled. "You're such an angel pony." she stated. "Bearies is just what I need for my hair to keep it's purple shine."

Lin smacked her head. "That prank was funnier with Uncle Zuko." she grumbled to herself.

She moved on to the next prank, hot tea, but as she dug through the ice box looking for the tea, all she found was hay, sugar cubes, and apples. She took the hot sause, and spiced up the apples anyway. As she did that, Twilight smiled again. "Oh good." she stated. "You're spicing up Spike's apple, he'll love that!"

Lin snacked her head again. "Is there no way to mess with this pony?" she asked herself.

The portal closed behind the two stallions. Aang sent a questioning look to the burnt orange wings on his back, and pail orange horn on his head as Zuko eyed his large deep red wings, and sighed annoied. "Susspition confermed." he stated. "I know where we are." He shuddered at the memory of the six ponies he found all those years ago.

"How is it you got wings?" Aang asked.

"Not sure." Zuko admitted, testing them out, and levitating a good two feet off the ground. He smiled at the new experiance. "But it's WICKED AWESOME!" He performed back flips, loopes, spins, and laughed the whole way.

Soon, Aang flew up, blocking his path. "Remember why we're here Zuko." he stated.

"Wow." the red stallion realized with a blank face. "This is backwards."

"You said that you knew where we are," the orange stallion reminded.

"Yeah..." Zuko trailed off to memory lane as they landed. "Remember when we were all at the North Pole?" Aang nodded. "Well...just before I got there, I was planed to be assasinated, and instead of piarets, I found six ponies."

"You scared me half to death out there!" a familliar voice scolded on a cloud as Zuko eyed the familliarity of the voice.

"And I think I know where to find one of the ponies I found..." he stated as he flew up to the cloud that was inishaled R.D.

Ursa laid on the cloud floor as she listened to Rainbow Dash go on and on. "You said you're dad won't let anything happen to his princess, what happens to me if I meet him, and he finds out what happened tonight?!" In the middle of all the scolding, Rainbow Dash heard a knock at her door. "What now?" She asked herself as she answered.

A deep red peguses that she never saw before eyed her sesspciously. "I remember you..." the winged stallion stated. The voice made Ursa's heart skip a beat and jump in her throat.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Perhaps, this'll jog your memory." He held out one hoof, and let it illuminate fire. "Remember now?"

"Oh yeah!" she smiled. "You're that prince what's-his-face!"

"Zuko." he corrected for her, then let his hoof exterminate the fire. "Love to do this whole reunion stuff, but I'm looking for my daughter." he stated, discribing her. "Probably about this big as a pony, eleven years old, might have wings like me,"

Rainbow Dash looked back at Ursa hiding behind a corner, then back at the stallion at her doorstep. "Uh...sorry old friend, but uh...never saw her. I'll keep an eye out for her, I'll even give you the locations of my friends so you can spread the word."

He stared her down, not believing her entirly. "Alright." he sighed, giving up on squeezing it out.

"Pinkie Pie's down at the Cakes, smack in the middle of town." she instructed. "Applejack's at Sweet Apple Acers, the field of apple trees, Rarity's at the clothing shop just on the other edge, Flutter Shy's in a cottage on the field right next to Sweet Apple Acers, and Twilight's in a tree house on the eastern edge of town." she laid out the instructions, and pushed him off the cloud. He caught himself with his wings as Rainbow Dash smiled weakly, stated, "Good luck." and shut the door.

As Zuko followed her instructions, Rainbow Dash colapsed on the floor from exahstion. "Thanks for not ratting me out Rainbow Dash." Ursa stated as she spread her wings happily.

"No problem Fire Princess." she huffed. "And close those wings before you get any ideas!" As the filly snaped her wings shut, Rainbow Dash pulled herself forward, crawled into bed, and finaly closed her rose eyes. Ursa followed Rainbow Dash's example and flapped to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko and Aang flew down to follow Rainbow Dash's instructions to Flutter Shy's cottage. Tenzin heard the knock at the door, and attempted to wake Flutter Shy. "Ms. Flutter Shy, there's someone's at the door."

"I'll get it then." she yawned as she went ahead of the young colt. "Stay back incase it's a stranger." she stated as she opened her door to two stallions she never saw before.

"Are you Flutter Shy?" the orange colt asked. She nodded. "I'm looking for my three kids, and his daughter, along with their friend." He described what the kids might look like.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure where the fillies are, but I do have this colt here, maybe he's one of the colts you're looking for." she replied as she steped aside to reveal Tenzin.

"Dad!" the small peguses lept to Aang, and jumped on his back. "Some ponies took Kya and Bumi because they were fighting too much." he reported.

"Where's Ursa?" Zuko asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not where she is," he stated. "But I know which pony has her, and Lin too."

Flutter Shy waved goodbye as they headed off to another pony's place to continue the search.

"You're acctualy very toloratable when you're not with your brother." Rarity stated as Kya helped her with opinions on her new line of fashion.

"Good thing you didn't end up with Lin." Kya giggled. "When she's left alone, the tea was tounge burning with sause, Uncle Zuko had blue hilights in his hair for a week at least, a lot of bad stuff happens around Lin."

Rarity straightened her face when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she answered.

"We're looking for four kids." Zuko discribed. "Have you seen any of them?"

"I have one of them in here." she stated, revealing Kya behind her curtian of a mane. "But she's very tired, and you three colts look absolutly exahsted. Why not spend the night here, then continue your search in the morning?"

The winged stallions exchanged glances, then accepted Rarity's offer. "This is very generous of you." Aang smiled as he entered behind Zuko.

"Generosity is my element." she bragged as she showed the colts to her guest rooms, and they all went to sleep.

The next day, as they continued to search, Kya went on and on about how the whole reason they got seporated is because Lin and Ursa were in an all out cat fight that Lin, unsurprisingly, started, and the reason she was seporated from her brothers was because Bumi blamed it on her, and they argued about it for a while.

"Argued?" Tenzin chuckled. "You two were down right fighting for seven hours straight! If that unicorn and pony didn't seporate you two, Ms. Flutter Shy would've had a seasure!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!"

Zuko sighed. "When this is all over, remind me to never have more children."

At Sweet Apple Acers, Bumi was helping Applebloom and Applejack with the apples. "Keep buckin' those apples!" Applebloom called. "Browni's doin' great, and y're not keepin' up!"

"I'm tryin'!" Applejack yelled in annoiance as she kicked the trees one by one.

Aang and Zuko came up to the apple field, greeted by a red stallion with orange hair. "We're looking for a little boy, and two girls." Aang laid out to the new stallion. "Have you seen any of them?"

"Yup." he responded as he lead them to the field, watching Applejack buck apple trees, and Applebloom and Bumi catching the falling friut.

"That's Bumi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Have you seen a girl about this tall?" Zuko asked the stallion.

"Nope." he responded. The Fire Lord got worried that no pony has seen his princess.

"'Scuse me," Aang aprotched the orange earth pony. "That's my son."

"Sure." she smiled. "Go on, 'e's been an angel pony all mornin'." she stated as she strained to keep her smile.

"Hi dad." Bumi jumped into the apricorn's view. He then saw his brother and sister behind his father. "Oh." he grumbled. "It's you."

"Browni," Applejack sent a warning to Bumi. "Be nice to y'r sist'r this time."

"Yes Ms. Applejack." he huffed.

The three apple ponies waved goodbye to the four colts and filly. "Bye Browni!" Applebloom called.

"See ya 'round!" Applejack yelled.

"Yup." their brother agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko started to worry more and more as they aprotched a tree house, and he knocked on the door. "Hello?" Twilight answered.

"I'm looking for my daughter!" he couldn't hold it in. "Have you seen her?!"

"Is this your daughter?" she asked revealing Lin.

"Uncle Zuko, Uncle Aang, HELP ME!" she begged.

"That's her friend." Aang explained. "We were looking for her also!" he snaped to the red stallion.

"Well, since you have three other kids, the only one left that was with her was a red apricorn." she explained.

"THAT MUST BE URSA!" Zuko exploded as he worrilly pushed himself to the pony. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Rainbow Dash had her." she explained. He smacked his head as he opened his wings, and flaped visously. Aang asked Twilight to watch the kids for a second, then followed the stallion into the sky.

"Where are you going?!" he yelled over the wind.

"Rainbow Dash was the name of the first pony I went to!" he replied. "The one on the cloud!"

"Wow Rainbow Dash!" Ursa yelled in exsitment. "That was amazing!"

"You know," Rainbow Dash took in the glory from the little filly. "It was nothing, watch this!" She lept into the sky, a large rainbow followed her as she gained more speed to where her eyes teared, and her lip stretched. She was going faster and faster...until she saw somepony in the distance that didn't move. She flaped her wings back to stop as she reconized the stallion. "Hi...Zuko." she chuckled nurvously as he glared at her.

"Rainbow Dash?!" the filly called from the cloud. "Where are you?!" Zuko followed the sound of his daughter's voice, and towered over her. "Hi daddy." she trembled.

"Why did you tell me that you never saw my daughter before, if that purple pony told me she was here the whole time?!" he asked Rainbow Dash furiously.

"It wasn't her fault!" Ursa stood up to the large stallion. "I asked her to hide me!"

He was taken aback. "Why would you do that?" he asked in a more dissapointed tone instead of furious. "You had me worried sick!"

"Because...because..." she sighed. "I tried to fly on my own, so I jumped off the cloud, but if Rainbow Dash didn't catch me, I would've been lucky with a broken leg." He raised his brow at her explanation. "When you came on her door step, it was while she was lecturing me on how reakless it was, and I didn't want you to find out about it because I knew you would've given me the same lecture."

It was silent for a moment while Zuko tried to find the best way to respond. "Ursa," He knelt down and smiled. "If you had told me that before, then I would've atleast found peace that you're safe." They nuzzled eachother and smiled. "You had me angry at Rainbow Dash for something that could've been avoided."

"So...you're not mad that I asked Rainbow Dash to hide me?" she asked.

He strained to shake his head. "But..." he started. "I AM mad that you jumped off the cloud!"

She pouted. "Here we go again." she huffed.

"That is possibly the most reakless, dangerous, and stupid thing you've ever done!" he scolded. "It was easier when you released OZAI!"

"I know dad." she sighed.

"You could've broken bones, or worse!" he continued as she got on his back and he flew back down to Twilight's house.

The purple pony heard Zuko's scolding, and came out with the fillies and colts. "So, you found your daughter?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "And she's grounded!"

"What!" the red filly asked. "How long?!"

"Let's start with..." he thought for a moment, then looked angrly at her. "'Til you die." He then turned to Aang.

Twilight laughed as she started her letter. "Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned that respect is a large factor in friendship. If friends don't respect eachother, then it just turns into a big fight that could go on and on. I've learned this, not from my own friends, but from a new group of five friends that recently arrived into ponyville, and now are heading to their own homes...wherever that is...and I'm sure that they've learned the same exact lesson also. Sighned, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"When's the next portal home?" the red stallion asked.

"Should be right about..." He gestured in front of him where a portal opened. "Now." he smiled.

"I'm gonna miss having wings." Ursa stated, still on Zuko's back as the stallion walked over to the portal, followed by the young fillies and colts.

"They didn't work to begin with!" Zuko reminded his daughter.

"I could've grown into them!"

"I've had it with this town." Lin huffed.

"I wish we could visit again some time and see the Apples!" Bumi stated happily.

"I'm gonna miss having magic." Kya sighed.

"Atleast your extras work!" Tenzin complained, demontrating how weak his wings were.

"Kids, please don't fight, there aren't people as nice as these ponies back at home." Aang insisted as everypony got through the portal, and he went in last.

As they walked out, they noticed they were right where they started in Republic City, and all the kids were on their own two feet exsept Ursa, who sat on Zuko's shoulders. "Now, dad, when you say that "I'm grouded", what does that mean exactly?" she asked as he walked to the pier.

"It means you stay at my side twentyfour seven from now on." he answered.

"But dad!" she complained.

"You're not complaining yourself out of this one!" he yelled. "Your mother'll definatly take my side this time!"

"Speaking of mothers..." Aang turned to the four children left. "I should take you kids home."

"THANK YOU!" Lin yelled, clinging to him.

Aang sniffed the girl, then winced at the bad smell. "Once you get home Lin, you should probably take a bath." he groaned.

Lin winced at the memory of the purple pony and the bucket of soapy water. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
